<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>PSYCHOS by cielopioggia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29497578">PSYCHOS</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cielopioggia/pseuds/cielopioggia'>cielopioggia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Assassins &amp; Hitmen, Alternate Universe - Spies &amp; Secret Agents, Angst, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, Grooming, Gunfight at a wedding, Heavy Angst, Inspired by Music, M/M, Mild Smut, Minor Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Minor Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Minor Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Music, Non-Consensual Touching, Playlist, References to Drugs, based in 1947</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:02:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,717</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29497578</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cielopioggia/pseuds/cielopioggia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! I have this story planned out to unfold a certain way and I'm very excited! This story is VERY loosely based on Archer. It's like EXTREMELY loosely based. I was watching the 8th season and got an idea. The only similar things are the slang and the time period. I'll definitely reference some stuff that was not in the '40s-'50s but who cares:) I'll have explanations for the slang used in the beginning notes and my author's notes at the end from now on! I also have a playlist that will be updated before each chapter comes out it is MANDATORY to listen to it for the story! It's PSYCHOS all caps on Apple Music and Spotify. My users are AM - skye rainville☀️ and S - skashrain. I hope you enjoy this story as much as I've enjoyed planning it!!!</p><p>Ain't that a bite - sarcastic way of saying 'oh, that's too bad'<br/>Beat feet - to hurry<br/>Backseat bingo - car sex lol<br/>Writing a book - asking too many questions<br/>A bird - man<br/>Blip off - kill<br/>Bad news - depressing<br/>Heavens to betsy - Exclamation of shock or excitement, 'Oh my God'<br/>Candyass - Just an insult, usually means wimp but I used it as 'asshole' instead</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Shimizu Kiyoko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>PSYCHOS</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! I have this story planned out to unfold a certain way and I'm very excited! This story is VERY loosely based on Archer. It's like EXTREMELY loosely based. I was watching the 8th season and got an idea. The only similar things are the slang and the time period. I'll definitely reference some stuff that was not in the '40s-'50s but who cares:) I'll have explanations for the slang used in the beginning notes and my author's notes at the end from now on! I also have a playlist that will be updated before each chapter comes out it is MANDATORY to listen to it for the story! It's PSYCHOS all caps on Apple Music and Spotify. My users are AM - skye rainville☀️ and S - skashrain. I hope you enjoy this story as much as I've enjoyed planning it!!!</p><p>Ain't that a bite - sarcastic way of saying 'oh, that's too bad'<br/>Beat feet - to hurry<br/>Backseat bingo - car sex lol<br/>Writing a book - asking too many questions<br/>A bird - man<br/>Blip off - kill<br/>Bad news - depressing<br/>Heavens to betsy - Exclamation of shock or excitement, 'Oh my God'<br/>Candyass - Just an insult, usually means wimp but I used it as 'asshole' instead</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>*start first song at 58s*</em>
</p><p>“Nice.” I twirled the piece of gum in my mouth around my finger. Confetti filled my body as I watched my target fall to the ground, watching closely from the roof. His blood started to create a puddle, causing the people around him to scramble in fear. Chaos, I’ll never get tired of it. I spun around to walk away but I was met with a firm body instead.</p><p>“My favorite assassin.” He nodded his head upward as a greeting before a huge smile occupied his face. </p><p>“You.” I spoke through gritted teeth, shoving past him and walking towards the roof exit.</p><p>“Nuh-uh…” I was harshly pulled back, my balance almost completely lost as I stumbled back. The nostalgic smell of his cologne was nauseating. He squeezed my face and forced me to look at his evil grin. “Where’s my smooch?” he licked his lips.</p><p>“Mmm.” I lifted myself on my tippy toes, leaning into his body slowly. While I had him under my lust spell, I lifted my knee up to harshly meet his groin, and it did.</p><p>He stumbled backward holding the area with both hands while muttering a series of curse words under his breath. How beautiful he was when he was in pain always made me smile. “Don’t worry mi amore, we will meet again. Next time I won’t hesitate to shoot you.” I could practically hear the drops of amusement littered within his voice hit the ground. This man never stops trying, does he?</p><p>I roll my eyes, “Ah, well ain’t that a bite, my lovely owl.” I start towards the roof exit once more, “I better beat feet ‘fore I’m late getting back. Tell your mother hello for me would ‘ya? I wasn’t available for our last backseat bingo session.” I slam the door behind me.</p><p>
  <em>*next song*</em>
</p><p>I walk through the elevator doors into the office area. <em>Love Walked In</em> by Oscar Peterson playing from the record player. “Ah, Keiji! I see you made it back in one piece! I’m disappointed.” Iwaizumi looks up from his pistol setting the residue-covered rag down on his desk. </p><p>“Yeah, haha.” I stick my tongue out at my colleague. “How bad did you want to hear the news that I died?” I start toward him ready to smack him upside the head but instead, he grabbed my wrist and twisted it behind my back. </p><p>“Oh, you have no idea.” He lets go of my wrist with a laugh, “No no, I kid, K wants to see you in her office though? She didn’t tell me why.” He picked the rag up again and sat down in his desk chair leaning back, “Nothing happened while you were out, eh?”</p><p>“No Hajime, don’t worry about me.” Hajime has always been protective over me since I joined the agency, he’s essentially my older brother. “Don’t you have your partner to check up on?”</p><p>I gesture towards a disheveled-looking Tooru walking through the elevator doors. “Iwa-chan! What the hell was that?” He’s stomping his feet, that’s never a good sign. </p><p>I walk over to Hajime and lean down to whisper in his ear, “What did you do?” I keep my eyes on Tooru trying to dust himself off and fix his, usually perfect but not so much at the moment, brown hair. </p><p>“Left him out to fend for himself.” I turn towards him with wide eyes as if to say, <em>what the fuck dude?!</em>, but he just turns to me and shrugs his shoulders, “What are you, writing a book? There were only two birds to blip off! I knew he had it handled! He told me to leave.”</p><p>“I did <em>not</em> tell you to, leave.” <em>slap</em> “me.” <em>slap</em> “there.” slap. “alone.” Three consecutive smacks in the head. <em>Ouch.</em></p><p>“You said, ‘Fine! I’ll do it myself since you’re incapable.’ if I recall correctly.” Hajime recounts, rubbing the spot on his head Tooru hit. “You were bad news! So I left.”</p><p>“Alright well I’m off to see K. I think you two need to work out some obvious relationship issues.” I wave to both of them and stalk off to the main office. “Good luck!”</p><p>I knock on the solid oak door just to be polite then walk in right after. “Hey, you wanted to see me?” I sit down in one of the chairs across from her desk and pull out a cigarette. I offer one to her but as usual, she refuses, “Come on Shimizu. Live a little.” I take a drag of the cigarette and blow the smoke out of my mouth.</p><p>
  <em>*next song*</em>
</p><p>Ah, Kiyoko’s favorite song. <em>Let’s Do It</em> by Louis Armstrong and Ella Fitzgerald. What a sweet voice. </p><p>“Was he there?” She looked up from the papers she was writing on seconds ago, “Did you kill him?”</p><p>“Yeah he was there, and no I didn’t kill him.” I sigh and rub a hand down my face. “I’m just so sick and tired of him showing up everywhere.”</p><p>“Hey, I know he was your partner and there might be some hesitation but,” She walks around to the front of her desk, puts a hand on my cheek, and kisses the corner of my mouth. “You have to do this. He can’t stay alive as long as this agency is running.”</p><p>Kiyoko Shimizu, she’s every field agent’s boss. We all look up to her and those of us lucky to have worked with her while she was in the field know how strong she is. She’s always had a special love for me, and I have a special spot in my heart for her. She’s about 10 years older than me and always wants what’s best. That’s always what she tells me, she knows what’s best for me even if I don’t think the same.</p><p>I rest my hand on top of hers, “There’s no hesitation K, no feelings except absolute hatred for that man.” I get angry just thinking about him. </p><p>“Okay, I’m sorry, I know how you feel about him.” She walks back over to behind her desk and shuffles through some papers. “Ah, found it.” She sits back in her chair and looks up at me. “I have a big job for you. But you have to go in alone.”</p><p>“Alright, wouldn’t be the first time.” She looks stressed. “You look scared, what’s so different this time?”</p><p>She sighs and leans forward, her elbows rested on the desk, “It’s at the annual gala. You know who I’m talking about, yes?” </p><p>My breath hitches in my throat. It just had to be the guys my ex-partner is currently working for. “Wakatoshi Ushijima and Satori Tendou. Right?” She gives me a nod and I lean forward and put my head in my hands. </p><p>She looks at me with apologetic eyes, “It has to be you. You’re our best agent and I know you have more than enough training.” She hands me the papers she was holding, “Study up on the target, she’s not an easy one. Trust me, I know from experience. But, she comes back alive.” She sends me out of her office with one last look, “Let the boys know yeah?”</p><p>“Yeah, I will.” I walk out of her office doors and find everyone huddled up with their ears pressed against it. “Seriously?” I walk past them and straight to my desk to grab my stuff and head home for the night.</p><p>“You coming out for drinks? We have some stuff to tell you.” Hajime stalks over to his desk to grab his keys. I give him a look that says, <em>I swear to god if you make me go out I’ll kill you with my bare hands.</em> And yet, he still drags me out to the bar.</p><p>
  <em>*next song*</em>
</p><p>Once we’re all seated Tetsuro is the first one to break the silence. “So, Hajime, why are we here?”</p><p>I lift the whiskey sour to my lips and take a small swig. I swallow and quickly sputter out, “You dragged us here. Which is surprising because it’s usually Tooru that does the dragging.”</p><p>“Well, as you all know Tooru and I have been going together for a while now.” Hajime smiles, “And last night I proposed and he said-”</p><p>“Yes! I said yes!” Tooru reaches his hand out and shows us the gold band around his finger.</p><p>“Oh! heavens to betsy! Congratulations!” Koshi reaches across the table to grab Tooru’s hand and inspect the ring further.</p><p>“Congratulations!” Kenma says from the chair next to Tetsu’s.</p><p>Leaning towards Hajime in the chair beside mine I whisper, “Took ya long enough.” He chuckles lightly and punches me in the shoulder. I look around the table at my colleagues, who are now my closest friends, and right behind them at the table straight in my line of vision, I see him. He gives me a taunting wave. <em>That fucking candy ass.</em></p><p>“Hajime.” I tap his leg underneath the table, trying to be discreet but keeping eye contact with the man in front of me. “I gotta go.” </p><p>He brings his eyes to where I’m looking. “Ah shoot. Do you need me?” He starts to reach for his holster. I grab his arm.</p><p>“No. I’m gonna have a <em>talk</em> with him outside.” I stand up and bid everyone a good night before heading straight to his table. “Let’s go <em>outside</em>, yeah?” I roughly grab him by the elbow and drag him out of his seat.</p><p>He gives me an amused grin, “Oh Keiji, I love it when you’re rough with me.” I roll my eyes and drag him out the front door to my red 1947 Chevy Fleetmaster, courtesy of the agency. “Hey, hey,” He wags his finger at me, “no drinking and driving mister, hand me the keys.” He sticks his hand out and I just shove him in the passenger seat of my car. “Watch the hair!” </p><p>I lean in close to his ear and whisper, “I thought you liked it rough.” I quickly handcuff him to the door and slam it in his face. I get into the driver’s seat and start the car, turn the music on, and turn the volume up full blast. I turn and wink at a pissed-off Koutarou. “Let’s go for a drive.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading the first chapter I'm super proud of it! All the love&lt;3 ALSO beginning section of the story is all credited to @wetazzzputhy on tiktok!!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>